Traditional product development processes often involve creating, testing, and validating three dimensional models of a proposed design. One method of doing so is to create a polymer article (e.g., a quadrilateral block of polymeric material) that is then machined (e.g., computer numerical control machining) to create all or some portion of the proposed test design. The polymeric article may be created by injection molding many layers of the polymeric material on top of one another.